Surprise in the past
by feather2930
Summary: Brennan and Booth are together for a week or so then they are apart. set at the end of season 5. Brennan goes to maluku and something happens that she doesn't expect. What happens when Booth doesn't come back?


**Brennan's apartment**

They were lying in her bed cuddled in each other's arms. Brennan raised her head up to look into his eyes; those warm chocolate brown eyes stared back at her.

"Booth," she said, "This week has been amazing. I don't ever want it to end."

"Me neither Bones," he replied, "I wish we could stay like this forever, you know just me and you, no work, no criminals to catch, no murders to solve, just me and you here together."

"That would be very nice. It's too bad I have to go to Maluku and you have to go to Afghanistan."

"Yeah that's true." He leaned down gently kissing her lips. As they parted a smile spread across her face.

"I wish you could come to the airport to see me off tomorrow."

"You know I want to babe but they won't let me off the base."

"I know." She lowered her head and frowned. He took his hand under her chin and lifted her head to where her eyes met his. "Bones listen to me, I know we will be separated for a while but it's only for a year and who knows, time might go by fast."

"I know Booth but I can't help but be sad. I 'll miss you too much."

"I'll miss you too. Bones I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, you know that right?"

She shook her head yes and gently kissed him. She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. "Booth I don't know what I'd do without you."

He just smiled. "Go to sleep okay. I'll be here when you wake up." They both slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Brennan was up early making coffee. _I don't want Booth to go. What if he gets hurt or worse killed? I don't think I can handle that._ Tears began to form in her eyes. Booth appeared in the hallway. He glazed over and with a look of worry ran over to her and hugged her tight in his strong arms. "Bones what's wrong?" He wiped the tears from her face and leaned to softly kiss her lips. "You know you can tell me anything right? What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing wrongs, it's just I keep thinking about everything that could go wrong while in Afghanistan. Booth what if you get hurt or worse get killed." More tears began to fall. "I don't know if I can live without you. I just keep seeing these images in my head and they all show you never coming back."

"Hey don't talk like that, okay. I will never leave you. I will always be here. I promise that no matter what I will come back and when I do we will finally be together. We will finally get our chance. There will be nothing to keep us apart anymore. I promise."

"Okay." She said sounding not to sincere or convinced that he would keep his promise.

"Look Bones I love you. I promise that no matter what happens I will come back." He kissed her. This kiss was strong and passionate. Every feeling of doubt and worry was gone. For a while it was just the two of them together as one. They pulled apart with smiles stretched on their faces. "I Love you Bones. I'll see you in a year." He started to walk to the door.

"Be careful Booth. I…" _Why can't I just say it? I love you Booth. _"I'll miss you." _Damn it. What is my problem? The man I love is going away to a war zone and I can't even tell him that I love him._

"I'll miss you too Bones." He gave her one last hug and walk out shutting the door behind him. As soon as it was closed Brennan sat on the couch and curled into a ball. An overwhelming amount of sadness and regret overflowed her body. Tears fell like rain from her bright blue eyes._ Just great Temperance, now he will never know that you love him. Maybe I can write to him while I'm in Maluku. _

**At the airport four hours later**

Brennan and Daisy where saying goodbye to everyone.

"Dr. Brennan, it's been nice working for you."

"Actually Dr. Saroyan I worked for you." She said with a smile. "We both know better." The two hugged.

Hodgins walked over. "I want to give you this Dr. Brennan. It's a list of insects and other things and what to do if stung or bitten by them."

"Thank you Hodgins. I love you too." He reacted with surprise and compassion. "Wow!" A smile spread on his face. "Booth informed me that an admiration for someone is indicative of love." She smiled back.

Angela ran forward and embraced her best friend. "Angela. I'll miss you too." The two held each other for a moment and slowly broke apart. "Please be careful Bren. I'll miss you so much. Remember to call me or write me in Paris and let me know how things are going."

"I promise Ang. You and Hodgins have fun in Paris." They hugged once more. "I will sweetie."

Daisy looked over at her mentor and smiled. "We have to go Dr. Brennan."

Brennan cleared her throat and reached for her bags. "Yes we should." She scanned the airport for any signs of Booth. It was then that she spotted a man dressed in an Army uniform walking toward her and the little group of friends. She smiled and got her bags and walked over. "Booth I thought they wouldn't let you off the base."

"They wouldn't so I had to sneak away. Don't worry I'll be back before they know I was gone." He smiled his Boothy grin. "So when does the plane leave?"

"It's boarding right now." His smile turned into a frown. "Don't look so sad Booth. It's like you said, time might go by fast." He glanced over her shoulder and gazed at the little group who was watching his and her every move. "We have an audience."

"What?" She turned her head around and looked at the group. They smiled at her and she smiled back. "I guess we do." She leaned up but instead of kissing his lips she kissed him on the cheek very tenderly. Booth smiled and placed his hand on hers. "Bones, be careful in that Maluku jungle okay. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Booth in a week you're going to a war zone. Please don't try to be a hero. Please just don't be you." Her eyes shined bright and tears began to form.

"Okay. I promise that no matter what I will be back, than you and me will be together. I promise." A little smile began to form but she quickly dropped it into a frown when she heard the last boarding call for her plane.

"Bones I love you. I'll see you in a year okay." He grabbed her arm and swung her into a big hug. His strong muscular arms wrapped around and he felt as if he should never let her go. "Booth I…" But she froze. "I know Bones I'll miss you too." They slowly parted and turned to walk away in separate directions. They walked a little distance and turned around. Their eyes met. He could see the pain and sadness in her eyes and she could see the worry and longing in his. They turned around again and headed toward different destinations.

**Maluku two weeks later**

For the past two weeks all she could think about was Booth. She felt like a part of her was missing. Booth sent a letter to her two days after she arrived. He said he missed her and that he couldn't wait to see her again. She had sent a letter back saying the same thing. She still couldn't tell that she loved him.

Brennan was looking over his last letter when Daisy burst through the door of the tiny two bedroom cabin. "Dr. Brennan you have a phone call. It's Agent Boo…I mean Mr. Booth." Brennan shot out of her chair and followed Daisy to were the phone was. "Thank you Daisy." When she was gone Brennan picked up the phone. "Brennan."

"Hey babe I miss you." A smile spread across her face. "Hello Booth."

"Hi. How is Maluku? Has the dig been going good?"

"It's okay, a little lonely since you're not here though. But it's been okay. Daisy has been keeping me company. She's not as bad as everyone seems to think."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"I guess a little. Who would have thought that you and Daisy actually get along?"

"Booth I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too." There was silence. _I need to tell him I how feel._ "Booth I…"

She was cut off. "Booth, are you still there?" She waited to make sure he was still there before hanging up. "Yeah I'm here. Listen I have to run. I love you Temperance."

"Booth I love you too." There was no answer. _He must have hung up. Damn it! If it isn't one thing it's another thing._

Two more weeks went by. Everybody was getting restless because they still haven't found anything. Brennan and Daisy where discussing the dig so far. "Dr. Brennan, what happens if we never find anything?" Brennan was lost in thought. _What would happen if we never find anything? Maybe I could leave early and visit Paris where Angela and Hodgins are or maybe I could visit my brother in North Carolina. _Finally she answered. "I don't know Daisy but maybe if we never find anything I could go back home."

Daisy gasped. "Go back home. Yeah let's do that, go back home if we don't find anything. I could see my Lance." She had a smiled spread across her face.

After their conversion Daisy seemed happier and she became more annoying, asking people if they found anything yet. Brennan however, felt horrible. She had been up all morning. She couldn't sleep and she felt sick to her stomach all day. She made frequent trips to the bathroom. _It has to be food poisoning but I haven't eaten since yesterday. Maybe it's just the flu; yeah it has to be the flu. _Brennan was sick all day and she hardly went out to the dig site. Daisy began to get worried and went to check on her mentor.

"Dr. Brennan, are you okay?" Brennan's head shot up from her laptop, she had been working on her next book. "Yes Daisy I'm fine."

"Are you sure because you have been sick all day?"

"I'm fine, great actually. I'm feeling a lot better after I ate something. Now I'm just working on my book."

"Oh. Okay. I was just checking."

"Thanks for asking. How about you Daisy, how are you today?" Daisy looked shocked. Brennan never asked her interns how they were. _Something is definitely wrong with Dr. Brennan. _"I'm fine Dr. Brennan. I miss Lance but I'm managing. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Daisy I'm fine."

"I know you say you're fine, it's just that in the past three days you haven't really been acting like yourself. I know you're going to say I don't really know you but I'm good at observing people."

"Not acting like myself? What do you mean? In what way?"

"Well it's just you aren't as rational and your eating habits have changed slightly."

"Well the rational side of things is maybe I'm changing or maybe I'm just trying to change my point of view of things and use my heart instead of my head, like Booth says."

"Dr. Brennan you sure talk about Booth a lot."

"I know Daisy it's just I miss him."

"Well you guys were…I mean are partners of course you miss him."

Brennan looked at Daisy. Her bright blue eyes had a speckle of tears forming in them. "Daisy, I'm going to tell you something that haven't told anyone not even Booth and I want you to promise me that you will not say a word to anyone."

"I promise." Daisy's face was lite up in excitement.

"Booth and I are more than partners. Well before I left to come here and he went to Afghanistan we kind of got together."

"You mean…Oh Dr. Brennan I'm so happy before you."

"Thanks Daisy but I love him and I haven't been able to tell him yet."

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

Daisy face became stern and serious. "Dr. Brennan, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been sick?"

"Well about three days I think."

"I know it's none of my business to be asking this but do you think you could be pregnant?"

"What that's crazy! Wait, you don't think that's the reason for all this do you?"

"It's possible." She gave her mentor a look of concern.

Brennan felt her heart leap and a lump began to form in the back of her throat. She couldn't take a breath. "Dr. Brennan, do you need anything?"

It took minutes before reality to become clear again. _Crap! I knew this could happen but in that moment we didn't care. We were together. What the hell was I thinking? We never used protection. Crap! What I'm I going to tell Booth?_ "Daisy can you get me the phonebook please?"

"Yeah sure." Daisy ran out the room and grabbed a phonebook. "Here you go Dr. Brennan. Do you need anything else?"

"No that's all Daisy thank you. If you want you can go back to the dig site and work."

"Okay."

Daisy left without another word. Brennan sat with the phonebook in her hands._ Okay I have to find a doctor or someone here and make sure I'm really pregnant._

Three months went by and it was getting harder to keep her secret. She had gone to a doctor on the Island and now she was fourteen weeks along. The only people that knew were Daisy and the doctor. She still hasn't told Booth, she hasn't talked to him in two weeks. She sent him a letter telling him that she really wanted to talk to him. She said she had something to tell him. He had sent a letter back saying he was being transferred to another station and that he wouldn't be able to call or write for a while and that they can talk in a couple months. He never really said how long.

Everyday afterward she kept working to try and keep her mind from wondering. The dig was going bad. They had found a male femur but that was it. She wanted to go home but knew that if she did and the dig went better after she was gone that she would regret it. She also knew that if she didn't go home that she would have to have the baby there and she didn't want that at all. She decided to leave for DC tomorrow morning.

Her and Daisy were going over there work. "Daisy, I wanted to ask you what your plans are after I leave."

Daisy looked up at her mentor. "You're going back to DC tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I was actually wondering if I could come with you."

"Really? I thought you wanted to come here and make history."

"Dr. Brennan you and I both know that if there was anything to find then we would have found it by now."

"That's true."

"Besides if my mentor leaves then I leave."

"Daisy you don't have to do that and just because I'm your mentor doesn't mean I'm not your friend."

Daisy's face lit up. "You're my friend?"

"Yes and you are mine. If it wasn't for you then I probably couldn't have gotten through these last few months."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan."

"No. Thank you Daisy."

"You're welcome. So we leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

**Back to DC**

They left the next morning. The flight was long but the two kept each company. They talked. Daisy asked Brennan what she will do when she gets back. She told her until Booth gets back only close friends and family will know.

When they landed Brennan went home and Daisy went to see her parents. Brennan took a shower and changed. She got in her car and headed to the Jeffersonian. She pulled into the parking garage and her phone rang. It was Angela. "Brennan."

"Hey Sweetie. I know I haven't called in a while but you know I've been busy."

"Yeah I know Ange, I've been busy too."

"How's the dig going?"

"It was okay. We found a male femur but not much else."

"That's too bad. Wait what do you mean it was?"

"I'm not in Maluku anymore."

"Where are you then?"

"I'm back in DC."

"Sweetie what happened over there to make you leave?"

"Nothing Angela. I'm fine, everything is fine."

"I know your lying."

"I'll tell you about it later. I'm at the Jeffersonian now. I just got back and hour ago and I wanted to stop by and say hello to Cam."

"Okay. Listen sweetie I'm going to and tell Hodgins you're back and then me and him are going to get on a plane and head back that way."

"Ange, you don't have to do that."

"Bren, I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Okay I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

She had a lot of explaining to do. _ What am I going to tell her? A bigger question is how I am going to tell Booth. I mean I still haven't told him I love him. Oh well now to go see Cam._

The walk to the Jefferson felt like a marathon. A lump had formed in the back of her throat. She knew she had to tell Cam why she came back but for now she would just tell her about not finding anything in Maluku and wait to talk to Angela about Booth and everything else.

Brennan walked through the doors of the lab and saw Cam examining a body on the platform. Wendell stood beside her. They were deep in conversion, no doubt talking about the body that lay before them. They heard footsteps coming toward them and their heads shot up from the table and turned toward the person that had a smile on her face. "Hello Cam."

"Dr. Brennan!" She paced down the stairs and sped toward her. They embraced each other in a hug. "What are you doing back?"

"Don't you think it's time you call me by my first name?"

"Sorry I guess it's habit. Anyway I thought you was going to be in Maluku for a year. It's only been four months."

"The dig wasn't going so good. The only thing we found was a male femur. The age was estimated around eighty to eighty-five years so that didn't tell us much. I decided to leave early since there wasn't much going on there. Daisy and I just arrived about an hour maybe an hour and a half ago."

"Wait, you and Daisy arrived? She was so excited to go."

"Yes she was. She told me that since there was nothing much going on in Maluku, she would come home, plus she missed Sweets. Daisy isn't really as bad as everyone thinks. She can be quite nice to talk to."

"Really? I never would have thought that."

"Yeah I didn't at first but it was nice having her in Maluku. She is very smart."

"So I take it your coming back to work then?"

"Yes. I'd like to very much."

"Okay how does the day after tomorrow sound?"

"That sounds good. I have to unpack. I talked to Angela and apparently her and Hodgins will be back tomorrow morning."

"Aren't they in Paris?"

"Yes, but she said they will be back tomorrow morning so I'd say they are leaving Paris." She said the last bit with a smile. "I'll see you later Cam."

"Okay Dr. Brennan…I mean Temperance."

"Cam you can call me Bren, Brennan, Temperance, or Tempe."

"Okay."

As she left to go back to her apartment to unpack and get some rest she waved goodbye to Wendell and smiled at Cam, who returned the smile.

**Brennan's apartment **

The next day Brennan was waiting for Angela to get home. She was sitting on the floor looking through old photographs when there was a knock on the front door. She went to answer and was quickly greeted with a warm hug. "Hey Ange!"

"Hi Bren, I've missed you."

"I missed you too. Here come on in." She stepped aside to let her friend in. "Just let me pick these up and we will talk." She reached down to pick up the photos and placed them on the coffee table.

"I see you've been looking at old pictures again."

"Yeah, I've just been trying to remember some of my childhood I guess. It's mostly just trying to remember my mom."

"Is everything okay Brennan?"

"Everything is fine Ange."

"I know you're lying." She gave her a serious gaze.

"Okay maybe I'm not being entirely truthful. It's just I miss him."

"You miss Booth?"

"Yes. I miss him so much it hurts."

"Really? Well he's your partner and one of your close friends so of course you miss him."

"Ange…I love him." Tears began to form in her bright blue eyes. Angela reached for her and hand and gripped it tight.

"It's about time." They both smiled. "Sorry I just had to say it."

"It's okay Ang. You knew that would happen eventually I just wish I could tell him how I feel."

"Wait, you mean you still haven't told him."

"No I have not. I didn't realize my feelings till the night before I had to leave to Maluku. Every day since then I've been trying to tell him but either I get this lump in my throat that stops me from saying it or something else goes wrong. I could never tell him. Now he may never come back and he will never know."

"Listen, Sweetie, you will be able to tell him when he gets back."

"What if he doesn't come back? I need him Angela. I can't do this without him."

"Do what without him? Bren tell me!" Brennan's head lowered and she could feel the lump form in her throat. _She is going to want to know all the details. I don't know what to tell her. What should I just come out and say hey Ang I'm pregnant with Booth's baby. No I'll just have to ease into it. _

"Brennan what's going on?"

"Angela there is something you should know."

"What?"

"Well a week before I left for Maluku and Booth left to go to the Army base; Booth and I were in my apartment going over our last case."

**Flashback to Brennan's apartment that day**

"Thanks for bringing Thai food over again Booth."

"No problem Bones."

"I'll be glad when I'm in Maluku. No more crime, murder, or serial killers to deal with."

"That sounds like something you definitely need." He smiled his Boothy grin. She laughed at him. A bit of sauce dripped and landed on her chin. He looked at her still smiling. "Bones you got a little sauce there." He pointed to his chin.

"Crap, what did I do with my napkin?" She looked around the table but before she could grab a napkin Booth had one in his hand. "Here, let me do it." He wiped at the sauce till it was gone. Their eyes met. Booth began to lean closer. "You're beautiful." He leaned closer. Their lips were barely touching. Brennan leaned back looking at him with confused eyes. "Booth I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because we are both leaving in a week plus what if the FBI never lets us be partners anymore."

"I would never let that happen. Look I know we are leaving in a week but it's only for a year."

"I'm scared Booth. Everyone I've ever felt close to left, my parents, my brother, Sully. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Temperance, I love you. I promise I will never leave you."

"You love me?"

"Yes I love you. I've loved you since the first time we met. I guess it just took me a while to realize. I know that a couple of months ago I said I had to move on but I can't. That night in front of Hoover when you said that I needed to be protected from you somehow I knew that I never needed protected. I've always loved you Temperance and nothing could stop me from thinking about you. I don't want to be protected from you. I love you."

Brennan had tears in her eyes. "I never knew you felt that way. Booth I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bones. I understand."

"No Booth you don't. I was scared when you said you wanted to give us a chance. I was shocked. I wanted us to be together for a while but that night I was scared. I thought that if we got together that I'd lose you somehow and I could never handle that."

"I love you. I will never leave Temperance, never." He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "I promise." He kissed her again but this kiss was filled with passion. The kiss lasted for several minutes it seemed, until they had to part for a breath of air. She smiled her eyes wide with hunger. "Booth." He had the same look of hunger in his eyes.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She moved her lips closer to his. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

She pressed her lips hard against his. They kissed with more energy and passion. Their hunger for one another became fierce. They were tangled in each other's arms. At some point their clothes were scattered throughout the hallway. Booth laid her down on the bed. He looked into her eyes. "God you're beautiful." They began the kiss again. Soon they became one, like a puzzle they fit together. They were meant for each other. The earth stood still. Nothing else mattered but that moment. Afterward they lay on the bed wrapped in each other's arms sound asleep.

**Brennan's apartment present day**

Angela was frozen in thought._ OH MY GOD! They finally got together. _She finally came back to reality. "Bren I always knew this would happen but not like that. He told you he loved you."

"I once thought he was just saying that to sleep with me but I knew he was telling the truth because I feel the same way about him."

"So how was it?"

"It was amazing." Brennan had a big smile spread across her face but it quickly turned into a frown when she remembered the things she needed to say. "Look Ange, the real reason why I left Maluku was because of that moment."

"What are you trying to tell me Bren?"

"Well about a month after Daisy and I had arrived, I started to feel sick. I hardly ate and I sleep through the night. I got sick to my stomach a lot and it eventually got so bad that at one point I refused to go help out any. Daisy came to check on me and she asked if I was okay. We talked for a little bit and finally she asked me if I could be well you know…anyways I went to a doctor in Maluku. It's getting hard to keep it a secret so I decided to leave and Daisy came with me. I didn't want to have it there. Daisy has helped a lot. She is not as bad as everyone thinks. I never would have gotten through the last three months if it wasn't for her."

"Wait, have it there? What do mean? Bren, are you…no?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant, almost fifteen weeks along."

"Wow, Bren I'm so happy for you." She reached over and wrapped her arms around her best friend and gave her a hug.

"I'm happy Ange but like I said I need Booth. I can't do this without him."

"You can. I'll help. Everyone will help; me, Cam, Hodgins, everyone."

"Thanks." The two hugged.

Two weeks went by and everything was going good. Everyone was excited. They were happy. Brennan told her dad and he was happy to be a grandfather again, Russ had two step-daughters. She still hadn't heard anything from Booth. Every day she kept hoping he would call or write but he never did. She worked in the lab and hung out with family and friends. She even got a call from Rebecca, Booth's ex who was his son Parker's mom. Rebecca wanted to talk to her about Parker. She told Brennan how Parker missed seeing her and agreed to have lunch the next day.

**Lunch with Rebecca **

Brennan sat at the table waiting for here to show. Finally a tall blonde came through the door and walked over. "Hi Temperance."

"Hello Rebecca." They gave each other a small hug. Rebecca sat in the chair across from her. "How's Parker?"

"He's good. He misses his dad a lot but he gets through the day. He misses you a lot. He keeps asking me if he can call. He really wants to see you."

"I miss him too. He can call me anytime he wants."

"Temperance may I ask you a personal question? I know it's none of my business but I just can't help but think you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm just trying to ease into it. Go ahead and ask me anything."

"What is it you're trying to ease into?"

"Rebecca, I care about Parker. I want him to be a part of her life."

"Whose life?"

"I know it's kind of unexpected, but Parker is going to be a big brother and I want him to be in his sister's life."

"I knew you were pregnant. I just didn't say anything because it's something very personal."

"It's okay."

"Are you and Booth together or was this an accidental thing if you don't mind me asking?"

"I love him and before he left he said he loved me and we kind of were together for a week but we're not together now. He said we could be together when he gets back but sometimes I feel like he's never coming back."

She looked at Brennan with concern and empathy. "I take it Booth doesn't know about this?"

"No he doesn't know and I'd appreciate if you could keep it a secret just in case he contacts you."

"Sure. I don't think he is going to contact me or Parker anytime soon. He hasn't talked to Parker in three months."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Parker seems to think that his dad has forgotten about him."

"Tell Parker that he is welcome to stay with me if he wants."

"That's kind of why I wanted to talk to you. Parker really misses you and since he is going to be a bigger part of your life then maybe you could keep him on weekends."

"Really?"

"I've known you for a few years now and I trust you with Parker. He talks about you a lot. Who else is there to help him with his science homework?" She gave her a smile. "I can see that you care about Parker a lot and you have helped raise him after all. I want you to be a part of his life Temperance. I mean he is after all going to be the big brother to your daughter."

"Yes he is." A smile spread across her face.

"So how far along are you?"

"Around eighteen weeks."

The two talk for hours. They set up a schedule for Parker to come spend the weekend with her. They also talked about how they are going to tell Parker that he is going to be a big brother.

**Flash-forwards**

There was still no contact from Booth. Parker was so excited about being a big brother and he was even more excited to be able to spend time with Brennan. All of her friends at the Jeffersonian helped out and she even got a bigger apartment. She had to get one with three bedrooms so that Parker could have his own room as well as a room for the new baby girl. She spent more time with her father and her brother. She still loved Booth and thought about him every day.

**Four years later**

A man got out of a taxi. He was dressed in an Army Ranger uniform. He looked up at the window and saw the light on. _She's home_. He walked to the entrance. "Agent Booth?"

He turned and saw the doorman standing next to the gate. "Hey Red."

"It's been awhile. How you been?" He stuck his hand out and Booth gave it a shake. "Yeah it has. I've been good. I just got back from Afghanistan."

"It looks that way. It's been five years since I last saw you."

"Yes it has been five years."

"Agent Booth are you going to see Dr. Brennan by any chance?"

"I don't think that is any of your business."

"Dr. Brennan doesn't leave here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"She moved out like four years ago. She never said where she moved to only that she needed a bigger apartment. I told her I will miss being her doorman and she gave me a hug goodbye and I haven't seen her since. Sorry Agent Booth."

"Thanks for telling me Red."

"No problem."

Meanwhile back at the Jeffersonian

"Cam I'll only be gone for two weeks. If you need anything just call me but I'm pretty sure Wendell can handle anything you throw at him."

"I know. Have fun visiting your brother. Please tell him hello for us."

"Sure." She turned to pick up the little girl in the playpen. "Come on baby."

"She's looking more like you every day Bren."

"She is more like Booth then anything even though she looks like her mom." She glanced in her daughters eyes. They mirrored hers, bright blue. "I wish he was here. She has grown so much and now she is becoming a handful."

"Yeah but she is such a cutie."

"Yeah she is." She grinned at the little girl in her arms. The girl's hand touched her mother's cheek. "Mama."

"Yes baby."

"We go…see Uncy Russ."

"Okay. Say goodbye to Cam." The little girl waved her hand.

"Bye Cam. I'll see you in two weeks. Please tell Angela I'll call her when I get to North Carolina."

"Bye Bren. Bye Christine."

The two walked out and headed toward the parking garage. They got into the car and drove off.

An hour after they left a black SUV pulled into the garage. He stepped out and looked around._ No sign of her car. Maybe she isn't here today. _ He walked through the lot and went in the doors. As soon as he got near the front he was immediately greeted by stern faces and cold eyes. Angela was the first to see him walk in. "You!" She ran up and slapped him across the face. "You show up here after being gone for almost five years! You asshole!" Hodgins looked at her. "Ange calm down we don't know what happened," he whispered in her ear. He turned to Booth. "Hey G man. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I came to see Bones."

"Bren isn't here. Even if she were, she probably doesn't want to talk to you!"

"What are you getting at Angela?"

"What do you think I'm getting at Agent Booth? You promised her you would never leave, that you'd always be there for her. You lied! You abandoned her when she needed you most! It's been four and a half years or more since she last heard from you! Do you know what that's been like for her? Do you realize how much pain you caused her, what she went through! No you don't! How can you? She nearly gave up all hope that you would come back! She thought you got hurt or died and that's why she never heard from you? What you did to her was wrong Agent Booth, wrong! You hurt her and I swear if you ever get near her again I swear I'll kill you! I'll make it look like an accident and make sure no evidence is left behind. "

Hodgins grabbed her arm before she had the chance to hit Booth. "Ange calm down." She pulled her arm from his grip. "I'm going to go check on Michael in day care. Get him out of here Jack! Stay away from my best friend you asshole!" She walked off toward her office.

"Michael?" Booth turned to Hodgins.

"He's our son."

"Congrats.

"Thank You. Look Booth I'm sorry but you have to leave."

"Okay but can you tell me where Bones is?"

"She is on vacation and she won't be back for two weeks. That's all I can say."

"Thanks. I guess I better go."

"Booth don't go looking for her. She will talk to you when she is ready."

"Okay."

He walked away. Thoughts ran through his head._ Should I go look for her? Will she forgive me for leaving her? Angela was really mad. I never saw her like that. Would Bones do the same thing or would she do something worse? Red said she moved. She needed a bigger place. Who else was living her with now? Maybe I should go look for her. Part of me wants to but I have to listen to Hodgins and wait. She'll talk to me when she's ready._

Angela was paced around her office. Hodgins walked in. One look at her and he knew there would be no calming her down right now but it didn't hurt to try. "Ange." She turned to face him, tears of anger and pure hatred poured from her eyes. Her body shook. She never felt so much hate for anyone in her life. "What the hell does he expect Jack, to come home after all this time and find that nothing's changed? He hurt her. He abandoned her when she needed him most. He never came back after promising he would. Now he shows up after over four years and expects to find Bren waiting for him. I hate him Jack. Brennan deserves so much better. After all she has been through in her life she deserves happiness. She has Chris and everyone else that loves her. We have put her back together and now he is going to tear her apart again." Angela's rage grew heavier at each word she said.

"I know. I can't stand to see her treated that way either. I'm not entirely feeling calm either but we have to be for her. We don't know the entire story. We haven't heard his side of it yet and until we do I think we should not jump to conclusions."

"I know your right," she sighed. Hodgins reached up to wipe the tears from her face. "She is my best friend Jack and I hate seeing her hurt. I hate seeing her in pain. I know Bren and if she sees him she might retreat and build more layers to that wall she has put back around her heart. She doesn't even talk to me that much anymore. I ask her to let me in and but she keeps shutting me out. I can see the way she reacts at the mention of his name. I know it must be killing her inside that she still loves him but she never told him. I have to jump to conclusions Jack because I know Brennan and I can see the way it kills her. She tries to hide it but I know. The only reason she hasn't given up is because of Christine."

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he might be the only one to put an end to her pain?"

"I did but then I thought that maybe he would cause her more pain. She can't handle anymore Jack. She's not as unbreakable as people might think. She has a heart and I had seen it break when he never contacted her but it nearly shattered when he never came back after he said he would do anything to come back no matter what. You know as well as I do that the only thing keeping her going it that little girl who calls her mommy."

"I know Angela, I know. Every day I see the joy, happiness and love that she has for Christine every time she looks at her. I also see the pain hidden behind them. I recognize that look all too well. She kept that same look in her eyes when we were buried alive in that car together." He cringed at the thought of it and Angela gave him a look of concern and wonder. "Remember that note I showed you?" She gave her head a quick nod. "Well Brennan wrote one too but I never knew who it was for. Part of me maybe wondered if it was for Booth but another part of me knew that the rational side of her would have wrote to you and everyone else she would be leaving behind. Ever since then I've had this stronger bond toward her or something. I see her like a sister, one who I would protect and stand behind through anything." At these words she had new tears in her eyes. "I know what you mean when you say you know Brennan because I know her too. I want to hurt him for causing her pain but I know that if we interfere and do anything to cause damage then we will regret it. Ange, babe, even though she ignores it she knows that Chris needs her father in her life and now that he is back then maybe this is their chance to fix things and finally be together if not for each other's sake but for their daughter's."

She stood frozen going over what he said through her brain. _He's right. Man do I love him. He always knows what to say, but I still can't help but hate that asshole that caused Bren, my best friend, pain. I have to put her and Christine first before anything else. _She finally realized what she had to do. She had to tell Bren that he was back. Yes she was on vacation and yes she wouldn't be back for two weeks but maybe that was just enough time for her to figure out what to say to him. "I agree Jack. Bren and Chris come first before anything else." She leaned up and kissed kiss him softly. She grabbed the phone and began to dial Bren's number. _She needs to know that Booth is back._

**Russ's house: North Carolina**

Brennan made it to her brother's house in Morehead City, North Carolina. Max had come down to visit too. She had her family to spend time with for two weeks and even though her family abandoned her, they were here now and nothing could ruin her vacation. It was late and they had just finished dinner. Max and Russ were in a deep conversion about work and cars, she and Amy were doing the dishes, and the girls were playing. Every few minutes Brennan would glance up from the sink to see Christine grinning from ear to ear. Tears would try to form in her eyes as she look at her daughter, the reason she is still here, the reason for her walls to collapse and never be rebuilt. She would do anything for her daughter.

Amy turned to her and saw the look in Brennan's eyes. "It amazing how much she is grown since we last saw her. She is just like you Temperance." She gave her a smile.

"Thanks Amy. She really is something isn't she? I would do anything for her. She is my reason to keep on going. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have her." She returned the smile.

"Russ and the girls are really glad you came."

"I am too. Christine loves spending time with the girls and I want Russ to feel like I want him in her life more."

Amy gave her a puzzled look. "It's just I never told him that I don't blame him anymore for what happened in the past."

"He stills thinks you're mad at him for leaving you. He feels that he will have to take the rest of his life to make it up to you and prove to you that he is here to stay."

"I forgive him for leaving. I don't blame anyone anymore. What happened in the past was in the past and I'm now only going to focus on the present and the future. The only things that matters to me is what is happening now." She looked at her daughter. "She has changed my whole world and turned it right side up. I put the past behind me for her." Amy grabbed her and gave her a warm hug.

"You have changed a lot since becoming a mom. I glad you are happy finally. You needed that."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I still have my days though."

"You mean when he gets brought up."

"That and just seeing so much of him in her but I tell myself to think that maybe he changed his mind or maybe just maybe he would come back. I never heard from him since two weeks before I came home. I should have told him everything; my feelings for him, about her; but I was scared. If he ever comes home I don't know if I should tell him at all. I know how he will react and it's not a very good reaction. Yes he will be happy but he will be furious at me for not telling him sooner."

"My advice is to wait until you are ready to tell him."

"Really? What if I wait and I lose him forever. I can't lose him I…. Christine needs her father."

"You still love him don't you?"

"Isn't it obvious I still do?"

"Yes but I'm asking you."

"I do, I still love him. I probably always will."

"Then if you love him and you think you will lose him, then maybe let him meet her and see how he is around her and then like I said when you are ready tell him. Be gentle and pause and let him tell you how he feels."

"That's really good advice Amy, thank you." She gave her a thank you hug.

Brennan rinsed the last dish and set it in the drainer. A buzz came from her front pocket. She reached in and pulled out her phone. It was Angela. _What is she doing calling me at this time of night? She knows I'm on vacation and spending time with my family. What the hell? _"I've got to take this."

She stepped outside and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Angela."

"Hi Bren. What's up?"

"Nothing, we just got done with dinner and me and Amy were doing dishes and talking. She gave me some real good advice, almost as good as yours."

"That's great sweetie. I'm glad you're having a good time." She sounded anxious about something. Brennan knew her best friend was hiding something and she always knew when she was hiding something just as easy as when Ange knew when she was hiding something. "Ange what's up? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing what makes you think that."

"Ange!"

"Oh alright but you aren't going to like it."_ What does she mean by that? Oh no what if she is going to tell me he's back. This isn't good._

"Just tell me!"

"He's back."

That's all she needed to say to cause Brennan's world to come crashing down on top of her. All the things she held back to keep herself from breaking for the pain came rushing back. Tears formed in her eyes and rained down on her face. She had to use all her strength to keep from sobbing. She lost all focus and could only hear the thoughts in her head. _He's back. After all this time, I never thought I'd feel so happy but so sad at the same time. What do I do now? Should I follow Amy's advice? I'm not ready for him to find out about Christine yet. I have to face him soon. I'll try to compose myself till I get back in DC. I have to focus on my family. I may love Booth but he isn't family anymore. He left and never came back…till now. He promised that we would be together no matter what and he lied. _

"Bren you still there?" She snapped out of her thoughts and returned to reality.

"Yes I'm still here. So he's back?"

"Apparently he got back this morning. He showed up at the lab an hour or so after you left."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As soon as he walked through the doors I went off on him and told him how he hurt you, how he abandoned you when you needed him most. How you nearly gave up hope that he would return. I told him that if he ever hurt you again or even came near you I'd kill him and make it look like an accident. I over reacted Bren."

"It's okay Ange. I understand why you reacted that way. If it wasn't for Christine I would still be in Maluku or in some other part of the world trying to avoid any feelings or emotions. She is the reason I'm still living and when I see Booth…" She paused. This was the first time she said his name in three and a half years. Since her daughter was born she never said his name. She was afraid that if Christine learned the name of her father then she would ask her about him and Brennan couldn't handle it if she could never answer the question of what happened to her father. She shrugged the pain from saying his name away and sighed. "When I see Booth I'm going to follow Amy's advice and introduce him to Chris and see how he acts around her and when I'm ready I'll tell him."

"Wow Bren that Amy sure knows her stuff. That's exactly what I'd tell you to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So are you going to stay the whole two weeks or are you coming home early?"

"I'm staying the whole two weeks. I need to spend time with my family; the family I avoided for so long. You and everyone at the lab will always be family. I'll see you in two weeks Ange."

"Okay sweetie. I'll let you go. Love you Bren."

"I love you too Ange." She hung up and placed the phone back in her pocket. _While I'm here, I'm not going to think about Booth or think about what I'm going to say to him when I get back to DC. _She turned around and walked back in the door.

**Booth's apartment**

He was sitting on the couch watching a football game. _Man I'm I glad the bureau kept up with my apartment or I would be screwed. _ He still had his mind on Brennan. _I wonder if I should call her. _He picked up his phone and flipped it open. _Maybe I should take Hodgin's advice and give her some time. _He looked down at the screen on his phone. The picture was of a beautiful blonde woman dressed in camouflage. She was skinny and looked like she could be a model. _Maybe I made a mistake of staying for her. Angela was right I did abandon Bones_. _I had promised her that I'd come back no matter what and that we would be together but how could we be together now. I had Hannah. _He looked at the picture on the phone again. He sighed at stood up to get ready for bed.

**Two weeks later**

Brennan had said goodbye to her brother, Amy, and her two nieces and left for DC. She had a great time with her family and she never once let her thoughts about Booth ruin anything. Now that she was heading back to DC and she knew that she had to confront him about everything, well almost everything. She still wasn't ready to tell him about Christine being his daughter.

Meanwhile back in DC, everyone was anxious to see how Brennan would react to seeing Booth after him being away for so long. Booth was really anxious to see how she would react too, no doubt though that Angela already told her he was home as soon as he left. He had a lot of explaining to do and he needed her to know how sorry he was for hurting her but he had to tell her something that could cause her more pain. He never wanted to cause her pain and he certainly never wanted to cause more pain then she was already feeling. Hannah had showed up three days after he came home. Hannah was a news correspondent. Booth met her in the field when he saved her from being killed. They spent most of their time together and he tried so hard to keep her hidden from everyone at the lab. He knew that if word got out that he was dating another woman after he promised Brennan so long ago that they would be together then he would be in for it. Angela would really hurt him this time, maybe even kill him. He knew he had it coming but he also knew that Brennan could very well find some way to compartmentalize her feelings or emotions and hide them away. She might forgive him.

He never told Hannah much about Brennan. He mainly said she was his partner and best friend for six years and that leaving her was hard but he would find a way to get over it. He never did. He still loved Brennan, more so than he ever did before. He knew he hurt her and knew that if he broke up with Hannah because of her and Brennan was so hurt that she would kick him from her life that he would die alone and depressed. He was in one of the worst situations ever. He kept his feelings hidden for Brennan from Hannah.

Brennan arrived at her apartment. Christine had fallen asleep on the way home. Brennan carried her daughter into the apartment and put her in bed. Max had followed her home and he was helping her carry stuff from the car. He walked into the room and saw his daughter watching Christine sleep. He walked over and put his arm around her.

"She is just like you. I remember you used to fall asleep as soon as you got in the car no matter how short or long the trip was."

She turned to look at her father. Her eyes had tears forming in them. "Dad we need to talk."

She led him to the living room where they sat on the couch. "Okay what is it you need to talk about?"

"I got a call from Angela two weeks ago remember?"

"Yeah. You never said what it was about but when you came back inside I knew something was bothering you but I never asked because I know how you get when I ask you about your feelings."

"Dad I know you and what I'm about to say will upset you so please try and stay calm. Remember there is a baby sleeping in the next room."

"Okay."

"He's back in DC."

"Who?

"Christine's father." She could see Max's face growing redder and redder with anger. "Dad you said you would stay calm."

"Right sorry. It's just that I hate that man so much it drives me crazy."

"I know dad. But please try and keep calm for her sake."

"Right you and my granddaughter comes first, always."

"Thank you." She sighed and grabbed her father's hand.

"So what have you decided on telling him?"

"I was going to introduce her to him but I don't know. I want to see him myself first before I decide anything but I'm not going to tell him that she is his daughter until I feel ready. I hope you're okay with that."

"It's all up to you. I'm with you, whatever you decide." He pulled her arm up and kissed the back of your hand. "If you need me to babysit more often to keep him from seeing her till you're ready then I will. I'll do anything you need me to."

"You don't mind?"

"Are you kidding? I would keep my granddaughter as long as you need. I love spending time with her. I feel as if by babysitting and spending time with her makes up for the time I lost with you."

"I do too. You are one reason why I haven't broken yet dad. You keep me sane. You, Russ, Amy, the girls, Christine, everyone at the lab; you are what kept me moving. You helped me get back on my feet again and become stronger than I ever was." Max grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you dad."

"I love you too honey."

"Do you think you could stay with her for a while? I have to run to the lab and tell Cam and Angela that I'm back and I don't want to risk running into Booth."

"Of course." She kissed his cheek and got up to leave. "Thank You Dad." She grabbed her keys and purse and walked out the door.

When she arrived in the parking garage of the Jeffersonian she looked around for a glimpse of his car. It was nowhere to be found._ Thank god. I really don't want to see him today._ She got out and walked to the doors. As soon as she was through the double doors of the lab she went to her office. She looked through her mail. There was a knock at the door. _Please don't be him. Please don't be him._ "It's open."

"Hey sweetie." Brennan turned around and was instantly in a warm tight hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Ang."

"Did you just get back?"

"Yes. It was nice to spend time with my brother. Dad even came down. It was the best two weeks I've had in a while."

"Not to put a damper in your happiness Temperance but I just got a call from a certain FBI agent who knows you're back in town and wants to see you." Brennan and Angela turned to see who was talking. "Hi Cam." The two hugged. "How was vacation?"

"It was nice. Russ and Amy say hello by the way."

"Tell them hello for us too."

Hodgins came walking in. "I heard someone was back from vacation."

"Hi Jack." He walked up and hugged her.

"So Brennan how was vacation."

"Good. I spent some time with Russ, Amy and the girls. Christine loved playing with them. I have some pictures but I'll show them to you guys later. Right now I need to explain to you about what to tell Booth."

Everyone looked at her. Three pairs of sympathetic eyes watched as she sighed. "Guys really I'm fine stop looking at me like I'm going to break."

"Sorry," they all said in unison. "Look I've given it a lot of thought and for now I'm letting my dad babysit while I'm here working. I don't want him to meet her until I feel ready for him to and until then I need you guys to help. No one talks about Christine when he's around. Please tell anyone and everyone that might say anything to keep it quiet till I tell him okay."

"Sure sweetie. We'll go now. I have a feeling he will be here soon and I don't want to be around when he does. I might get angry like last time and you don't need that right now."

"Thanks guys."

She sat at her desk checking emails and answer voicemails. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the knock. A hand appeared on her desk. She knew that hand anywhere. Without looking up from her computer screen she said, "Hello Booth." She looked up finally and gazed straight into his eyes.

In that moment everything froze. She could hear her heart beating faster. It felt like it was going to leap from her chest. His warm chocolate eyes stared back at her. They seemed sincere and compassionate but also angry. Her head begin to spin and she felt dizzy. The man in front of her now was the man she loved but somehow she knew everything would change as soon as he spoke.

"Hi Bones." He smiled his boothy grin. Her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. _He called me Bones. Damn it Temperance pull yourself together. Just stay calm. You have to be rational and put all your emotions aside. You have to be strong for Christine._

She got up from her chair and walked toward him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss his soft lips. Instead she smiled and started to walk over to the sofa. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist. He pulled her against his chest into a big hug. This hug felt different from all the others. This hug made her tear up and if she didn't pull away from him soon she knew she would break down. _Please stop hugging him. You have to be strong for Christine. Be strong for your daughter. _

She pulled away from him. He looked hurt. She leaned her head down and looked at the floor. _Be strong for you daughter Temperance._ "Booth I'm sorry. I just can't do this." She turned to leave but was grabbed by her wrist once again. He spun her around to face him.

"No Temperance, you have to know why. I have to be honest." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Booth please just let me go."

"Please let me explain. I need you to know the truth before you hear it from someone else."

Something clicked in her head when he said the last sentence. _He met someone._ She sighed. "You met someone else?"

"How did you know?"

"Booth I may be confused about things sometimes but I'm not stupid. I could see it in your eyes."

"Bones I'm really sorry."

"Really? If you were so sorry then why didn't you just tell me that you met someone else? I mean I get it, I wasn't there and you needed someone to be with so you moved on to the next women you found attractive. I get it Booth, really I do."

"No that's not what happened at all."

"I can't believe I trusted that you would come back and we would get to finally be together. Booth I was ready. You lied to me or do you even remember what you said that day at the airport before I left?"

"I know I said we could be together but I was hurting. I missed you so much and I had to find some way to mend the pain."

"Mend the pain; is that what they're calling it now? Booth your exact words were, 'No matter what happens I will find a way to come back and then we will be together', or do you not remember that?"

"I'm sorry Bones."

"Don't call me Bones!"

"I'm sorry."

"Did you even mean it when you said you love me?"

"Of course I meant it. I meant every word."

"But you don't now?" More tears flowed from her eyes.

"I…" His head dropped.

"Right." She sighed. "I can't believe I ever trusted you. Do you have any idea how I felt? Do you have any idea what my life has been like these past years? No you don't Booth! How could you? I can't believe I fell in love with you!"

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. _She fell in love with me. How I could be so stupid? How could I never see how she felt? _"You what?"

"I love you Booth, I always have. I was just too afraid to tell you. I guess that doesn't matter now. Forget I ever said anything." She broke. Tears rained down from her eyes so fast she couldn't stop them.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Just forget I said anything."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Please Booth just forget it."

He grabbed her arms and stood firm. "No Temperance. I can't forget it now. I'm sorry I never realized how you felt. I was stupid to try and forget you. I…"

She pulled herself from his grasp. "Booth I can't do this anymore. I can't handle anymore. I have to go." She grabbed her purse and walked out of her office. He stood there stunned.

She nearly ran to the parking lot. As soon as she got into her car she began to sob. The tears were unstoppable now. Her whole body shaked with sadness and anger._ What the hell was I thinking? I told him I loved him. What am I going to do now?_

Back in the Jeffersonian everyone heard what happened. Angela watched her friend storm from her office and through the front doors. She saw the tears Brennan in her eyes. _Bren what did that asshole do to you._ Hodgins had anger pulse through his veins._ I'm going to kill him._ Cam had nothing but compassion for Brennan. However she did want to kill Booth as well.

The three of them walked off the platform and went to confront the man responsible for their friend's pain. Booth was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

Angela was the first to speak. "You asshole! What did I tell you about staying away from Brennan?"

He looked up and gazed at the three of them. He had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry guys. I can't say how sorry I am."

"I know G man but I can't help but agree with Angela on this one. You hurt her and now you almost killed her."

"Please let me explain things."

"We heard everything Seeley," Cam said sincere. "I can't believe you would do this to her."

"Camille I can explain."

"No Seeley..."

"You are such an asshole Booth. We all know the reason why you stayed. You got an f'n booty call and now you're with her instead of Bren. How could you be so stupid? She loves you and now you pushed her away. I'm sorry but I don't think she will ever forgive you now."

"You may have lost her completely Seeley."

"But I…" He put his head over his face and sighed. "I was stupid. I was an idiot for leaving her and I was an even bigger one for staying there."

"I'm sorry Seeley but we can't work with you, at least not until Temperance says it's okay and as of now it looks like that's going to be a long time."

"Yeah G man; besides we have been working with another agent while you were gone. You'll find out later."

"I'm really sorry." He got up and walked toward the door. "I'll leave her alone now. I just want her to know I never stopped thinking about her." He turned and walked out.

The three stood frozen. Hodgins turned to his wife. "Ange I'm sorry I never believed you. He did exactly what you thought he would. He caused her more pain. He finally ripped her apart I just hope she can recover by the time she gets home."

"Me too Jack. She always tells me that she has to be strong for Chris."

A thought came across Cam. "You don't think Temperance is going to keep her from him?"

"It's a possibility. To tell you the truth I don't blame her."

"I don't either."

That's exactly what she was going to do. She sat in her car and saw him drive away. She had to think things through. _I never want to go through this again and I sure as hell am not going to let my daughter go through this kind of pain, if I could help it. The best thing to do would be to keep her from him. _

**Meeting Hannah**

A week went by and Brennan couldn't help but think about Booth. She did everything she could to keep Christine from him. She would hardly ever take her out of the house. She even called Parker and told him to keep his little sister a secret from his father. Both he and Rebecca understood why and they never said a word.

Booth never stopped by the lab anymore after last week. After the surprise visit of Booth's, Brennan became a different person. She hardly ever spoke to anyone. Most of her time was spent in Limbo when she wasn't working on cases and she never wanted to go to lunch with anyone anymore. She would go home and have lunch with Max and Christine then come back and work till six. She went straight home afterwards. Her friends and family were getting worried, more worried than they ever could have been.

"Sweetie are you sure you don't want to come to Founding Father's tonight."

"I'm sure Ange. I'm just going home."

"I'm sure Max won't mind keeping her for a while longer."

"I said I'm fine Ange!"Angela looked stunned. Brennan sighed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Angela shook her head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I know you don't want to go."

"I don't mind you asking. It's just that I've been under stress a lot."

Her friend raised her eyebrows. "Under stress okay yeah right."

"Okay, to tell you the truth, I can't seem to be happy anymore. The only time I can feel the slightest bit of happiness is when I'm with my daughter."

"Why didn't you say anything? Bren you know you can talk to me about these sorts of things."

"I know Ange but I'm trying not to let myself lose control anymore. I have to be strong for her, no matter what and if I talk about these things I could lose all self-control. I can't let myself do that anymore." A tear fell from her eye onto her cheek. Angela reached over and gave her friend a warm hug. "Well if you change your mind you know where we are. And Bren if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I know Ange. Thanks. Have fun tonight." Angela turned and walked to the parking garage to meet Hodgins.

Whenever they got to Founding Father's they sat at a table and ordered drinks. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets and Wendell drank and talked about work, life, and how things were going. At some point while they were talking Booth walked in and following behind him was the blonde woman who was the cause of their friend's pain.

Angela took one look at her and rolled her eyes. "Of course she's a blonde."

"Ange what are you talking about?" She pointed in Booth's direction. Everyone turned their heads.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sweets asked.

"If you are referring to her as the bitch that caused Booth to break Bren's heart then yes that's her." Angela was getting furious.

Hodgins grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ange calm down okay."

"Dude I don't think that's going to be easy for her because he seems to have spotted us."

"Sweets is right and he is headed this way," Wendell pointed out.

Booth was walking towards him with Hannah following close behind. Angela felt like she could burst out of her sit and kill the both of them at any moment. Hodgins squeezed tighter on her hand. When they reached the group's table there was a minute of awkward silence. Then Booth cleared his throat.

"Hey guys."

"Agent Booth," Wendell said.

"Seeley what brings you here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood so we came to get a bite to eat."

Everyone's eyes were on the blonde who stood in front of them.

"Guys I would like you to meet Hannah."

Angela got up and started to walk to the front door. Hodgins got up from his sit also and followed her. He turned to look at Booth. "Sorry G man but you know how she is." He looked at Hannah and then back Booth. He shook his head clearly showing disappointment and turned to follow behind his wife.

Booth looked at the three people who were now staring at him. They looked angry and he knew it was time to go. "Well we better go."

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea Seeley," Hannah agreed. "Nice meeting you."

"Bye guys." They turned and walked away.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all," Sweets said.

**Morning after**

The next day everybody at the lab was on edge. Angela was so angry she wanted to scream and yell at anyone who got on her nerves, especially the interns. They tried to hide their anger from Brennan but somehow she knew what they were angry about. Tension got so bad that they had to stop working on a case because Cam and Hodgins almost compromised evidence. Brennan looked at her friends with worry. "Look if we are going to continue working on this case then we need to calm down, all of us."

They looked at her with confused eyes.

"You are not the only ones who are anger about this. I am too." She looked around the lab. "Let' go into my office."

They followed her off the platform and into her office. As soon as they were all inside she shut the door and turned to face her friends. "I know why you are so angry. You met her yesterday didn't you?"

"Yes but sweetie how did you know."

"I saw her at the diner the other day but I didn't say anything. I mostly just stood near the door and watched her. She is exactly his type so why am I not surprised? I'm hurt and angry but I don't let it affect my work and I suggest you do the same."

"You're right. We're sorry Bren. We just hate to see you in pain."

"I'm fine Ange. I'm fine. I've just been focusing more on work and the friends and family that are more important in life. I hope you can understand that."

"We do Temperance and we're sorry we almost compromised evidence."

"It's okay Cam. Don't worry about it. I know it wasn't your fault." They all gave her a hug and went back to work.

**The secret's out**

A month later, everything went great. Tensions were still high since meeting Hannah but everyone at the lab took Brennan's advice and put it behind them while they were at work. Four murder cases where solved along with two kidnappings. Even though Brennan was still trying to avoid Booth she would bring Christine to the lab. She knew Max had other things to do besides babysit even though he said he didn't. Christine would play with Michael in day care. Then everyone would go out to eat for lunch.

That evening Angela invited Brennan to the mall. "You and Chris should come. I bet you will have fun."

"I don't know Ange. It's been a very long day."

"Come on sweetie get out and live a little."

"I don't know what that means."

"Yes you do. Come on Bren, Michael really wants his aunt and cousin to go shopping with him."

"Alright fine, I'll go. I have to pick some things up anyways."

At the mall they shopped around for a bit then ate at the food court. Brennan took Christine to the bathroom while Angela sat with Michael. At some point while Angela wasn't looking a blonde woman walked up and sat to the table in front of her. She gazed at Angela with curious eyes. "Hi." She said.

Angela turned her head and looked at the woman. "Oh, hello Hannah I didn't see you sit down."

"That's okay. So what brings you here?"

"Just shopping and spending the day with a friend."

Hannah looked at Michael and smiled. "Is this Michael?" she asked. "Booth told me about him."

"Yes."

"He's adorable.

"Thank you."_ Maybe she's not so bad after all._ Angela smiled then turned to see Brennan headed her way. _Oh boy. This is not going to be good. _

Brennan sat down and gazed at the woman Angela was talking to. Anger flowed inside her veins. _What the hell is she doing here? Wait Temperance calm down. _She took a deep breath and instead of saying hello she looked at Angela. "Thanks for waiting Ange, the line was long."

"No problem."

Hannah looked at Brennan and smiled. "Hello I don't believe we've met." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Hannah."

Instead of taking her hand Brennan just picked up her soda and took a sip. "Temperance Brennan."

Hannah took her hand back and looked confused. She made the connection with the name and smiled. "So you're Temperance. Booth has told me a lot about you."

"I'm sure he has." She turned to Angela again. "I hope it's okay but I'm going to head home now."

"Sure. I'm done anyways so if you are ready we can go."

Suddenly Christine pulled on her mom's coat. "Bu mama me no want to go." Hannah looked at the little girl then back and Brennan. Her eyes darted back and forth from her to the little girl who was identical to her mother.

"I'm sorry babe we have to. Grandpa will be waiting for us." She reassured her.

"Booth never said you had a kid." Angela and Brennan looked at each other then back at Hannah.

"Yeah I bet he didn't tell you a lot of things but anyways we have to go." And with that the two mothers left leaving a very confused Hannah behind.

"I guess the secret is out Ange."

"You know it would happen eventually." Brennan rolled her eyes as they walked out of the mall.

Later that night Hannah came home to find Booth watching football. She still was trying to figure out what Brennan meant when she said 'I bet he didn't tell you a lot of things' and she was very confused as to why he never told her his former partner had a kid.

She sat down and he turned to smile at her. "You're home late."

"Sorry I just went to the mall to pick up a few things and I bumped into Angela."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Nothing much, just that she was there with a friend. She had her little boy with her. He is adorable."

"Yeah he is. Wait what friend?"

"Let's just say I met your partner, well your former partner."

"Oh."

"She seemed nice."

"That's good." He returned to watching football.

"She's a lot prettier in person."

"Yeah. Look Hannah can we not talk about her?"

"Oh okay. I'm just going to get ready for bed."

"Okay."

That night all Booth could think about was Brennan. _I have to go talk to her tomorrow. She is all I can think about. I never should have met Hannah. What the hell was I thinking? What if Bones never forgives me? _He tossed and turned all night while Hannah on the other hand slept like a baby.

The next morning Booth left early before Hannah woke up. He needed to concentrate on work for a few hours, but around lunchtime he was going to talk to her. He needed to see her. He needed to see Bones, his Bones.

At the Jeffersonian, Brennan was in her office. All she thought about all day was Booth's reaction when Hannah told him she had a daughter. _I wonder what he is thinking right now. Maybe he thinks I gave up on him or that Christine is someone else's daughter. I need to find him and explain everything. I don't won't him finding out that he is her father from someone else! I may be hurting still but I have to do this for Christine. She deserves to have her father in her life. _

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Bren are you going to go to lunch?"

"I'm not really that hungry."

"Sweetie come eat with us. Please? Michael really wants his aunt there. He has been begging me to ask you and Chris to come eat at the diner with us."

"I will tomorrow but you can take Chris if you like. She said she wanted some pie for lunch today."

"She did?"

"Yeah she did. She gets more like her father every day."

Suddenly Hodgins came walking through the door. "Hey Brennan someone came to say hi."

A little girl ran through the door. "Mama!"

She ran toward Brennan with a big smile stretched across her face. "Hey baby." Brennan picked her up and hugged her. "What are you up to?"

"We go eat at diner Mama?"

Brennan smiled at her daughter and said, "Mama's not hungry but Aunt Ange is going to you to the diner."

Just then Booth walked through the doors of the Jefferson. He looks around trying to find Brennan and then notices her office door is open. He walked over to her office only to stop a few feet from the door way. He looked around the room and seen Angela, Hodgins and little boy standing near Brennan office desk and then he glanced over to see his former partner smiling down at a little girl.

"But me want Mama to go too."

"Sweetie Mama has work and Michael wants you to go with him today."

The little girl's smile turned to a frown. Brennan bent down and kissed her forehead. "I tell you what you go with Aunt Angela today and then tomorrow you, me, and Grandpa can go to the zoo."

"Really?"

"You can tell Grandpa about all the animals."

She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too baby. Now go get you some pie okay."

"Okay." She jumped down and ran to the little boy. "Come on Mikey." They both grabbed each other's hands and turned toward the door.

"You ready Ange," Hodgins asked.

"I'll be there in a minute." He turned and followed the kids out the door.

Angela turned back to her best friend. "Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No Ange I'm fine."

"Come on Brennan you have to eat something."

"Really Angela I'm not hungry."

"You're still thinking about him aren't you?"

"I always think about him. She reminds me of him all the time. It's hard not to picture him in the doorway with that smile of his. Christine even has his smile."

"You still love him?"

"I do and I probably always will."

"Well I better go and catch up with those three. Call me if you change your mind."

"Okay." Angela turned and walked out the door as Brennan went back to working on paperwork.

Booth still stood there frozen in his tracks. _She has a daughter. Why didn't she tell me? Bones said she is like her father_ every day. She likes pie just as I do. Then a thought came to his mind._ No_! She _can't be mine can she? Can that little girl be my daughter? I have to ask Bones. I need to fix this._

He walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey Bones."

Brennan looked up from her desk and looked straight into the eyes of the man that she loved. "Booth? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

"This really isn't a good time."

"Bones please?" He walked over and sat on the sofa.

"Okay." She got up and walked over and sat beside him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I was wrong."

"What?"

"I made a mistake bringing her here, heck I made an even bigger one ever meeting her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Hannah."

"Oh." She leaned her head forward. "I don't blame you for meeting Hannah. I don't even blame you for wanting to be with her instead of me."

He reached over and cupped her face. "You have every right to be mad at me. I was wrong Bones."

She looked up and their eyes met. "What are you saying Booth?"

"I don't love Hannah. I never did. I can lie to myself all I want but the truth is there is only one person I love the most and that's you Bones, only you."

"You really mean that?"

"I love you and I always will. I know I hurt you and I know you can never forgive me for the pain I caused you but I want you to know that I would rather be alone for the rest of my life then hurt you like that again."

Her eyes began to water and a trickle of tears fell down her cheeks. "Booth I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I will understand if you don't want me around anymore."

"I will always want you. I need you Booth, now more then ever."

"What do u mean?"

Brennan got up and walked over to her desk. She picked up a picture frame and went back to sit on the sofa. "This should help explain more." She handed him the photo.

He glanced at the picture. It was of a little girl who looked identical to the women sitting beside him. The girl had a big smile on her face and her blue eyes sparkled, just like his partners. "She looks just like you."

"Maybe, but she is more like her dad."

His head shot up and he looked at the smile on her face. "Who is her dad?"

Her smile faded into a frown. "Who do you think her father is Booth?"

"I don't know."

"You're her father."

"How? I've been gone for almost five years."

"She'll be four in March."

He looked back at the photo and smiled. "She's beautiful Bones, just like her mother." He turned toward his partner and grinned.

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner."

"Hey I understand. I left you to raise her by yourself. I abandoned you. I promised I would never leave you and I did anyway."

"She needs you Booth. I need you."

"I promise Bones that I'll never leave you again."

"How can you make that promise Booth? What about Hannah?"

"I would do anything for you. I was stupid to ever think that staying there with her would have helped you move on. I'm so sorry Bones. I'm going to end things with her. I should have ended it a long time ago. I never stopped loving you. You are the one thing that kept me going. We may have not been together and I was an idiot for being with someone else but the thought of seeing you again just made me want to live whether we were together or not."

"I never stopped loving you either Booth. These past five years have taught me to be stronger and even though you hurt me I'm willing to forgive you, not just for Chris's sake but for mine as well. I can't live my life without you anymore." She tilted her head down.

"Hey." He reached his hand up, cupped her cheek and raised her eyes to meet his. "You don't have to. I'm here and Temperance I promise you that I'm here to stay. I'm not going anywhere."

He moved his head closer to her and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The moment their lips met sent fire down their spines. His hands moved to her hair and her hands moved to grab his shoulders, pulling him closer she deepened the kiss.

It seemed like minutes before they broke apart gasping for air. They sat and looked at each other and smiled.

"I missed that," Booth said.

"I did too," Brennan replied.

"Bones I love you."

"I love you too Booth." She smiled as tears ran down her face.

Booth gave her a worried look. "Bones is there something you're not telling me."

"No Booth, I'm just happy. I've only been this happy twice in my life. Once was the first time we got together and the second was when Christine was born." She smiled and then leaned her head down and sighed.

Booth looked at her with pure awe spread across his face. "You…you are the greatest, kindest, most warm and caring hearted person I've ever met in my life."

Brennan's head shot up. "You really think that. Most people say I'm a cold fish."

"Temperance, you are not a cold fish. You may apply logic and rational thinking to things but you are the one person who sees the world as it is. You are the one woman that anyone would be great to call a friend, someone I feel lucky to know and lucky to call you the love of my life."

"Seeley Booth, how did you get so romantic."

"It's bound to happen at some point." He laughed.

"As much as I love this reunion, Angela will be back any minute and you shouldn't be here. I mean at least let me talk to Chris first."

"It's whatever you want Bones. I can't wait to meet her."

"Booth there's something you should know before you meet her."

"What?"

"She already knows who you are."

His eyes got wide and he jumped up off the couch and stood up. What do you mean she knows who I am?"

"One day when she was two, we were sitting on the couch at home. I was reading one of her favorite books to her, Peter Rabbit. Anyways, we were sitting there and she looks up at me and smiles. I couldn't help but tear up a little because every time she smiles it reminds me of you."

Booth sat back on the sofa beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Then out of nowhere she crawls off the couch and walks over and grabs a picture from the end table. She brings it over to me and points to a person in the photo. The picture she picked up was the one of me and you at the museum exhibit where we solved that case of that mummy."

"I remember. That was a fun case."

She smiled then continued the story. "She pointed to you and just looked at me with a smile and said dada."

"She did?"

"Yes she did. She knows who you are Booth. Ever since then when she sees a picture of you she asks when her dad is coming home."

"Well her dad is home now and he is here to stay."

"Good. Because I wouldn't have it any other way."

He bends down to kiss her lips one last time before getting up from the couch. As he walks toward the door he turns toward her. "I love you Temperance. Call me when you're ready for me to meet our daughter."

She smiles. "I love you too Seeley. I will."

He turns and walks out the door.


End file.
